


Master Baiting

by thraxbaby



Series: The Arcana Birthdays [14]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AFAB Asra (The Arcana), F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sexy but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraxbaby/pseuds/thraxbaby
Summary: I wrote myself a little birthday present. Ramona waits for Asra's return by entertaining herself. Sexy times ensue. AFAB Asra in this one.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Series: The Arcana Birthdays [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387966
Kudos: 19





	Master Baiting

The day had ended, the shop's light snuffed out. Ramona did her usual closing routine, like wiping the counters and tidying up the shop before making a little bite to eat. Asra was supposed to come home today, in time to celebrate her birthday tomorrow. She had hoped he would be home for dinner, but Asra never abided by any clock but his own. So Ramona cleaned up and went up to bed. 

Ramona wasn't sure how long she laid there. She tried reading some, but her mind was elsewhere, so she put her book down and stared at the ceiling. The clock on the wall chimed twelve. Midnight. It was now officially her birthday. 

As she laid in their bed, she missed Asra's warmth. That comforting presence that always made her feel safe. And loved. He was supposed to be here already. 

The image of Asra filled her mind. His eyes that sparkled like amethysts and always seemed to know her every thought and secret. His soft, plush lips that would curl into a mischievous smile and felt so warm against her cheek. And his hands, soft and warm and always finding their way to her body in little fleeting touches. 

But Ramona wanted more. 

She wanted those touches like from her books, where both are left panting and quaking and crying out each other's name. She wanted Asra. 

Her hand had found its way down to her panties, which had become moist from her daydreaming. She wiggled out of her night clothes and panties and laid back with her legs spread. Her hand moved back down and ran through her slit. She was so wet just thinking of Asra. She closed her eyes and imagined it was him touching her. 

Ramona spread her wetness before softly, slowly, circling her clit. She bit her lip, quietly moaning. Her other hand moved to squeeze her breasts and play with her nipples, but it wasn't quite enough. She wanted Asra's mouth on her, kissing his way down until he tastes her honey flowing out of her. 

Ramona heard the sound of the front door downstairs unlock and open, Asra's voice calling up to her. She should stop, cover up, hide her lascivious activities, but she didn't. She wanted to finish, and the thrill of getting caught heightened the feeling. She sped up, her fingers furiously rubbing at her clit and pulling her closer and closer to completion. His footsteps came up the stairs, to the bedroom door... 

"Asra!" Just as the door opened, Ramona came. She panted through her orgasm, feeling both sated and yet hungry for more. She hadn't heard Asra move or say anything. Ramona opened her eyes to find Asra staring, eyes dark and lips parted in awe. Ramona's hand hadn't left her cunt. She started slowly again, teasing herself and wordlessly inviting Asra to take over. 

Asra's bag dropped from his hand, the sound snapping him out of his stupor. He gave her that mischievous smile, looking down at her with hooded eyes. 

"Is this what you get up to when I'm gone?" Asra asked, placing his bag on a chair and removing his traveling clothes. Ramona watched with excited interest. Asra took his time, meticulously removing and folding his clothes. For once. He looked over his shoulder at her, eyes scanning her body. He took in the many constellations of freckles that were sprinkled across her skin, her chocolate brown curls splayed messily across the pillows, the blush that reached all the way down to her chest. Asra's seen her naked. Many times, in fact. But this time was different. This wasn't out of necessity. She was offering this to him, to touch what he wanted, to taste what he wanted. Asra dropped his pants, as well, and turned towards her. 

Asra approached the bed slowly, building up her anticipation. He crawled onto the bed, until he was hovering above Ramona. He took her wrist and moved her hand away from her cunt. Her finger, still coated with her juices, was popped into Asra's warm mouth, sucking and savoring until it was clean. This made a whole new wave of wetness soak the blankets below her. Asra hummed in satisfaction before removing her finger from his mouth. 

"Naughty girl. If only I'd known I'm the one you think of at night." Asra kissed her forehead, then her nose, before pecking a soft kiss to her lips. "But I'm here now. Do you think you can give me another one? I'm afraid I missed the first performance. And please don't hold back." Asra requested. He sat back, hand playing with the patch of white curls that topped his already dripping pussy. Ramona's hand returned to her clit and rubbed circles over it, building her up once more. Asra watched with rapt attention, mirroring everything she did on his own body. 

"Asra..." Ramona whimpered. "I... I want you. I want you to touch me." 

"But you're doing such a good job all on your own." Asra replied. Ramona whined. "Okay, how about this?" Asra waved his fingers and at first, Ramona felt no different. Then she felt a phantom tongue swipe at her nipple. And another in her pussy. She felt fleeting ghostly touches, kisses, licks, in various erogenous spots all over her body. She whimpered, biting her lip. 

"Don't hold back, remember? Let me hear you." Asra reminded. Ramona let out a moan. And another. Asra's were softer, but present. They helped drive her further towards her second orgasm. 

"Asra~" Ramona was close. 

"Come with me." Their hands quickly pulled orgasms out of them both, each other's name falling from their lips. They laid there, panting and riding the little aftershocks that pulsed through their clits. 

Asra was the first to move, crawling upwards until he was pressed fully against Ramona. She took his soaked fingers, and in a cheeky parallel of his earlier action, sucked them clean. Asra watched her mouth with dark eyes, transfixed. Ramona pulled his fingers out with a pop. They attracted like a magnet to iron. Asra took her mouth in a passionate kiss. His hands roamed her hot skin like they couldn't decide where to settle. 

They parted for breath and stared into each other's eyes. A lifetime of yearning, desire, and love mixed together, flowing from Asra's aura. Everything he couldn't put into words mingled with Ramona's aura and he was relieved when he felt the same coming from hers. A rainbow of emotions, with one overpowering them all: love. They kissed again, this time with less heat, but full of everything they couldn't say before. The only thing that snapped them out of their trance was the clock chiming one. 

"Huh. It's that late? Sorry I couldn't get here earlier. Then again... I'm glad I came when I did, or I might have missed my chance to finally do this." Asra kissed her again, softer this time. "Happy birthday, Ramona." 

They shifted, Asra laying with his head on Ramona's chest so he could fall asleep listening to her heartbeat. Sleep quickly claimed them both, now that their love was finally where they were meant to be: by their side. Always.


End file.
